One type of channel framing is called strut channel (or simply “strut”), which is used in the construction and electrical industries for structural support, often for supporting wiring, plumbing, or mechanical components such as air conditioning or ventilation systems. Strut is usually formed from metal sheet, folded over to define an open channel with inturned lips to provide additional stiffness and as a location to mount interconnecting components. A fastener nut may be inserted into the interior of the channel framing, in opposing relationship to the open channel, for use in securing a part to the open channel side of the strut. The side of the strut opposite the open channel usually has holes of some sort in the base, to facilitate interconnection or fastening of the strut to underlying building structures.
Strut may be part of a trapeze hanger system to support one or more pipes and/or electrical cables (or other components) within a building or other structure. In one example, a trapeze hanger system includes one or more struts, each of which is secured to threaded rods depending from a ceiling. Each threaded rod passes through the open channel in the upper side and one of the openings in the lower side. Nut/washer sets are used to secure the strut to the threaded rods. In particular, an upper nut/washer set and a lower nut/washer set are secured to each rod (i.e., the nuts are threaded on the rods), such that the strut is sandwiched between the upper and lower nut/washer sets to fixedly secure the strut to the threaded rod. When secured to the rods, the strut is spaced from the ceiling in a generally horizontal orientation. The pipes and/or electrical cables may be secured to the upper side of the strut, such as by pipe clamps secured in the open channel from the strut, so that the pipes and/or electrical cables run horizontally in the building.
Strut may also be part of a wall-mounted system to support one or more pipes and/or electrical cables (or other components) on a wall of a building or other structure. In one example, a wall-mounted system includes one or more struts, each of which is secured to the wall using conventional brackets or clamps and fasteners. When secured to the wall, the strut may be in a generally horizontal orientation, with the open channel facing outward from the wall. The pipes and/or electrical cables may be secured to the strut, such as by pipe clamps secured in the open channel from the strut, so that the pipes and/or electrical cables run vertically in the building.
Although the conventional trapeze hanger and wall-mounted systems work quite well for securing pipes and/or electrical cables (or other components) within a structure, it can be time consuming to assembly the systems on site. Moreover, to provide additional functionality, two or more pieces of strut may be welded to one another. However, this assembled strut is typically special ordered and cannot be easily disassembled or otherwise changed, such as at the job site, to account for changes during the course of installing the struts.